Abandoned Old Stories
by xBlackCherryBlossomx
Summary: This is where I will post old chapters to the stories that I am rewriting for basically all my Naruto fans.  All Sakura centric from K-M
1. From Nerd to Popular Ch1

Summary – Sakura's friends betrayed her, and now she wants revenge. She turns from the school geek to the school hot shot. Sakura now is a skater girl with high fashion senses. She and her new friends creates a band prepares to rocks out at the talent show. How will this affect her ex. friends? Will they finally admit that they miss her, or will they keep denying the truth? Sasuke, Gaara and Alex are in a battle for who can win Sakura's heart. Who will Sakura choose? Find out!

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I sighed and fell down to my bed. Man, tomorrow, we're going back to High School. I don't want to go back. I have no friends there, and my old friends ditched me. Me and my old friends known each other since pre-k, but when High School started, they started to bully me.

Now we're all Juniors and most of us are 16. I only have a couple of real friends, but I only see them on the weekends and during summer break. How much I wish that they would attend my school, but, when have any of my wishes came true.

_Man, I really don't wanna go back to school. I can't take all that beating anymore._

**Oh c'mon Saku! You're like ugly duckling. You're ugly at first, but you'll be beautiful near the end.**

_Tch. Yeah right, once ugly, always ugly._

**Huh, I mean, loose the glasses and get a new wardrobe! Change your looks!**

_You know, that's actually a good idea. Thanks Inner._

**No problem. Oh yeah, and maybe you should wear those clothes that your mom bought.**

_Yeah, I'm gonna totally change. Revenge is sweet!_

**But remember, revenge is a bitch also!**

_Heh, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!_

**Okay, you might as well go to the mall now.**

_Yeah, but first, I need to change._

So I got off of my bed and made my way to my closet. I grabbed most of the clothes in their and threw it away. I went to my desk and took off my glasses. I then put in contacts. I made my way back to the closet and grabbed some clothes that mom bought for me. I grabbed a towel, and then went to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, and then started to strip off my clothes. Once I was completely naked, I got into the shower and started to wash myself. I used strawberry shampoo, and once I was done showering, I stepped out and dried myself. Once I was completely dry, I started to put on the clothes I picked out.

I wore a black short sleeved T-shirt with a skull and cross bones on the back that said 'Go rot in hell' on the front and knee length skinny jeans with chains. I had on a sliver chain, skull and crossbones necklace.** (Check it out on my profile**)

My hair was a bit past my shoulder and was put up into a high ponytail. I had on a small amount of blush and a small amount of lipgloss. I also made sure to dye the bottom tips of my hair black. After I was done, I called one of my friends.

"Hey Ryuu."

"**Oh, hey Saku!"**

"Hey, is everyone at your house?"

"**Huh, oh, yeah. Their all at my house. Why?"**

"Come over to my house with everyone, alright?"

"'**K, but why?"**

"Oh, just come over and you'll see why."

"**Alright, whatever. Be there in 5! Bye."**

"Bye!"

I then put my phone away, but right when I did, I got a text message. I took out my phone again and I guess that it was from Hana.

_From: Beauty_

_To: Cherry_

_Message: Why R we going 2 U're house?_

_From: Cherry_

_To: Beauty_

_Message: Oh, U'll C why wens U get here. ^_^_

_From: Beauty_

_To: Cherry_

_Message: sigh. Ok, wat evr. Oh yeah, we're almost at your house right now, so bye!_

_From: Cherry_

_To: Beauty_

_Message: 'K, bye!_

And with that, I put my phone away and went downstairs. Once I opened my door, they were already there. They looked at me, then Ryuu said, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sakura?" I just laughed a bit. "Oh, I just wanted to change. Now come in, we're going to the mall in a while." I said.

They just walked in one by one. Once they made it to the living room, I followed them. These were the friends that didn't go to my school, but we still hang out together. They were all different, but also unique in their own way.

Hana Hikara - She has sapphire blue eyes and waist long blonde hair and the bottom tips were dyed black. She's a little bit loud, but not too loud, unless someone get's her mad. She has a temper and she LOVES chocolate and ramen. She also has an imaginary friend called Bob and she's really crazy. She's also obsessed with her look, but she doesn't take forever and stuff on make-up. Plus, if she has too much chocolate, it's VERY hard to calm her down, but nothing happens when she eats ramen.

Ryu Hozuki - He has dark obsidian eyes and jet black hair with red tips. His bangs kind of covered his eyes, but you were still able to see his eyes. He's quite sometimes, but he can also be loud at times and he's also an artist. He gives us good advice when we need it and he's not entirely super smart like the Komoto's. He's always there t comfort us and he knows how to make all of us feel better, or give us a good laugh. He's one of my BEST friends.

Sai Hozuki – He has dark obsidian eyes and dark black hair. Sai likes to draw and paint things. He also likes giving people nicknames. He wears fake smiles most of the times. He only shows a true smile to his friends. He also likes to get on peoples nerves. He calls all of us good names, but when he sees other people, he likes to call them what he thinks about them.

Mitsule Komoto – She has hazel brown eyes, and chocolate brown, elbow length hair. The bottom tips were dyed black. Mitsule and Millie are cousins, but Mitsule's parents were murdered, so she stays with Millie's Family. She's a calm girl. She's a very smart girl, but she's also lazy. Her IQ is 250, but she doesn't use it that much. She usually just relaxes and watches clouds, and she sleeps a lot. Her favorite catch phrase is 'troublesome'.

Millie Komoto – She has emerald green eyes and shoulder length, black hair. The bottom tips were dyed white. Millie is different from Mitsule. Millie is an active girl, and her IQ is 200. She uses her brain more than Mitsule, but sometimes, they just relax together or watch could together. She also has a dog named Midnight. They always stay together and somehow, she's able to take Midnight to school.

Midnight –She's a White Golden Retriever who loves all of us. She VERY energetic and isn't like other dogs. She's really different from other dogs.

Alex Dasani - He has apple green eyes and flaming jet red hair with black tips in them. Alex's probably the most normal person in the group, if you minus his obsession to draw people he meets if he seems to like them and/or if they interest him in some way. He's a little bit loud also, but he doesn't get as angry as fast as Hana does. He's also fun and a little bit crazy to. He LOVES apples for some strange reason. If he eats too much apples, he faints after an hour for 15 minutes.

Gaara Sabaku – He has flaming red hair and sea foam eyes. He has an older brother and sister, and they all go to the same school. Gaara doesn't really have an interest in anything, but he does LOVES chocolate chip cookies. He especially LOVES the cookies that my mom or me makes. He has the kanji sign for 'love' on his forehead. Gaara scares a lot of people around him. When he glares at you, it's sends shivers up and down your spines. You really don't wanna get him angry unless you want to be in the hospital, for a month or two. He's my other BEST friend.

Each of us are unique in our own way and we are all different. We also have cellphones. Some of them are the same, and some are different. I have a Sidekick 3, Hana and Alex each has a Voyager, Mitsule and Millie each has a Blackberry Pearl, Ryuu and Sai each has a black Razor, and Gaara has a red Nokia.

"So, why are we here?" Millie asked. "Oh, I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to the mall, and then hit skate park." I answered. Hana just got up and walked up to me. She started to wave her hand back and forth in front of my face while saying. "Is there something wrong with you because you're acting different-y and stuff?" "Oh, I just decided to change after a little talk with inner. I didn't want to get bully anymore, and I wanted revenge. So I decided to change." I answered.

I forgot to mention that knew about my inner, so if I space out with them, then they'll know why. Of course my ex. friends didn't even know that I had an inner.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Oh, okay then." Millie said. "So, when we leavin?" Hana asked. "Right after I get my wallet." Sakura answered. She ran upstairs and grabbed her wallet, and then headed back down. "So, everybody ready?" she asked. They just nodded their heads. Then the group headed outside. They split into two groups. The girls road in the red BMW and the boys road in the black BMW. Then they started their way to the mall.

**With the Girls**

The girls were enjoying the peace within the car. "Oh yeah, um Sakura." Mitsule started. "Yeah Mitsule?" Sakura asked. "Um, we wanted to tell you something." Millie continued. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "Um, well, we're all going to your school." Hana finished. Then the girls covered their ears. "WHAT!"

**With the Boys**

It was all peaceful and silent in the car until- "WHAT!" The boys chuckled/smirked. "I guess that they told Saku." Gaara said. "Exactly how I predicted. She screamed." Ryuu said. After a minute of two they finally reached the mall.

**At the Mall**

The boys and girls parked next to each other. Then they all came out. They started heading towards the mall. "Okay, since its 10 right now, everybody split up. We meet at the café at 12. Got it?" Sakura asked. Everybody just nodded their heads, and then split up.

**12:00 ~ Café**

Once everybody was at the Café, they got a seat outside. The girls each had about 15 bags each while the boys only had 1 or 2. "Hey you guys, I'm gonna go get some stuff to eat. What 'ya want?" Sakura asked. After everybody told Sakura what they wanted, she left to go get it. After about 5 minutes, she came back with a lot of stuff.

"Alright, let's see. I got 4 boba teas, 3 hotdogs, 2 hamburgers, 4 cans of soda, 4 ice cream cones, a dozen chocolate bars, 5 cups of ramen and half a dozen of apples. Was that everything?" Sakura said/asked. Everybody nodded their heads, so Sakura passed out the things to the correct person.

Hana, Mitsule, Millie, and her got boba tea. Mitsule, Millie and Alex got hotdogs while Gaara, Ryuu and Sai got Hamburgers. Alex, Gaara, Ryuu and Sai also got soda as a drink. The girls also got ice cream, Hana got a dozen chocolate bars and Alex got the half dozen apples. Hana also got all the 5 cups of ramen.

"Thanks Saku!" They all said in unison. "No prob. It's nothing much." Sakura said. They started eating their food, but no one noticed Sakura's ex. friends heading towards the table.

**The Gang**

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru went into the mall. "Hey, you guys, do you wanna head to the Café?" Ino asked. The group either said Sure or Hn. So they started heading to the Café while chatting, but they were stopped by Naruto's voice. "Hey, isn't that Sakura?" He asked, and pointed towards the girl at the table with pink hair. They all looked at each other and then headed towards the table.

Sakura's back was turned to them so they didn't see her face and the chair was covering her clothes since she was kind of slanting down. Once they got to the table, they tapped on Sakura's shoulder. She turned around to find her ex. friends. The gang was all shocked because she didn't wear her glasses.

As quick as it came, it disappeared. "Hey there forehead girl. Are you that much of a slut that you're hangin' out with hot boys?" Ino mocked. "No you pig. The only slut I see here is you Mrs. Piggy." Sakura said. The gang was shocked that Sakura actually said that, but was shocked them the most was that Sakura slammed her ice cream into Ino's face.

"Hey ya guys, where's Midnight?" Millie asked. "Bark, bark!" Midnight came out from under the table. She was a small dog like Akamaru. "Oh there you are Midnight." Millie said happily. Kiba was eyeing Millie while Akamaru was looking at Midnight. _They both seemed so close like me and Akamaru._ Kiba thought.

Mitsule was sleeping and Hana was right next to her. "Come on lazy ass! Wake up!" Hana yelled. "Okay, okay, geez. I'm awake." Mitsule said. Then she looked up at the sky. She was looking at the clouds. You were able to see the sky because the window for the roof was made out of glass. "Man, Mitsule. Don't you do anything besides sleeping and watching clouds!" Hana shouted. "Well, I play Shoji and Go. Now stop bothering me. You're way too troublesome." Millie answered. Shikamaru was eyeing Mitsule. _We're so much alike, but I'm dating Ino. I can't be in love with her cause I'm in love with my girlfriend Ino, right! Right?_ Shikamaru thought.

Hinata was looking at Ryuu. She saw him drawing a picture of their gang, aka Konoha 11. He was working on drawing her right now. Hinata kind of blushed a little. Her first thought on him was that he was nice, thoughtful, sensitive and sort of cute. _Wait, no! I love Naruto! He's my boyfriend! I love him! Right! Right? _Hinata thought.

Naruto was looking at Hana. After she woke up Mitsule, she started to eat her cups of instant ramen. She was eating really fast with a smile on her face. Once she was done eating all the ramen, she brought the cup up and started to drink the rest. Once she was completely done she set it down. Then she started eating another cup of ramen. Naruto then blushed a little. They were sort of the same. She seemed nice, loud, energetic and sort of cute. _Wait, no! I love Hinata! She's my girlfriend! I love her! Right! Right?_ Naruto thought.

After Sakura smashed the ice cream in Ino's face, she ended up on the ground. Ino then looked up to glare at Sakura, but her gaze accidentally came to Sai. Ino's features soften because he looked so peaceful drawing. Ino kind of blushed because he looked so cute. _Wait! Did I just call him cute! No! I'm in love with Shikamaru! He's my boyfriend and I love him! Right! Right?_ Ino thought.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I was looking at Sakura the whole time. I always had a secret crush on her, but I never showed it. I was the ONLY person who ever saw her with out her glasses on and went to her house and get the very first private guest room. She trusted me with all her heart because we were best friends. We were closer than her and Ino. Sakura was always there for me.

I never meant to do all those bad things to her, but I couldn't ruin my reputation. Every time I did something bad to her, my heart broke a bit, but I never showed it. I always thought that she looked kind of cute with her glasses on, but she looked beautiful with out them.

Right now, she was switching the wheels on her skateboard. She was wearing an awesome, matching outfit. It gave her the whole bad girl look. You know, maybe we can be friends again since she changed. I wonder how long she's going to do this, but I hope that whatever she's doing is permanent. Maybe if I get her to be my friend again, I can finally ask her out after a while. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do.

She suddenly got up. "Hey ya guys, we're headin' back to my place. Then I gotta head to the meeting, k'? I'll pay up for the skate board park tomorrow." She said. Her friends just nodded their heads. Then Sakura and her friends left the mall. _Man, she's so cute._ I thought.


	2. From Nerd to Popular Ch2

Summary – Sakura's friends betrayed her, and now she wants revenge. She turns from the school geek to the school hot shot. Sakura now is a skater girl with high fashion senses. She and her new friends creates a band prepares to rocks out at the talent show. How will this affect her ex. friends? Will they finally admit that they miss her, or will they keep denying the truth? Sasuke, Gaara and Alex are in a battle for who can win Sakura's heart. Who will Sakura choose? Find out!

**Sakura P.O.V.**

We were heading back to my place right now. I lived in a 10 story mansion at Konoha Dr. My mansion has an elevator. It was a really big place. Once we got back to my place, I told them to all wait in the living room. "I need to go change. Be back in a bit k'." I told them. Then I ran to the elevator and press the button. The elevator open, and I went inside. I pressed the button with the number 10 on it. Then the elevator started going up.

The backyard is pretty big. There are a large swimming pool and a hot tub half its size. There also are 3 diving boards and some life jackets. There's a half pipe, playground and swing set filled with 6 swings. There are 8 tables outside that can fit 12 people each and you are able to put up an umbrella. Near the door were 4 vending machines; a candy machine, soda machine, ice cream machine and a water bottle machine. Anybody in the house was free to use it.

The 1st floor is pretty ordinary. It just consisted of a giant living room, a giant kitchen, a giant play room and a door to the backyard. There's also an indoor playground and sand box. There are a couple of vending machines in the living room with 2 wide screen TVs and game systems, along with games in the living room. There also was a HUGE library somewhere.

The 2nd floor is filled with computers. There are separate rooms filled with computers so you can do private things, and all the rooms are sound proof. All the computers are fast, and you can go almost anywhere there. There's also this special place saved on it and you were able to go there to get almost any information on almost everything.

The 3rd floor is a party room. There are 5 snack tables and 7 food tables. There also is a table that you can put gifts on if the room was gonna be used for a birthday or something. There's a stage up front and a microphone on it. There are instruments in the back and there's a dance floor with a disco ball. There's also a bar there. There's a bunch more of party stuff in there.

The 4th floor is for maids and butlers. A lot of them sleep here if they wanted to. The maids had the left side rooms and the butlers had the right side rooms. Each room consisted of a queen size bed, computer, closet, bathroom, flat screen TV, DVD player with CDs, and a phone. Each side of the hall had 30 rooms each and there are 5 halls.

The 5th floor is a guest floor. There were guest rooms everywhere. The room color determined on what was on the door. The rooms consisted of the same things as the maids and butlers rooms except the room was painted. When you choose what room you want, you can come to me to get a plaque with your name on it so people will know that it's your room. Each side of the hall had 25 rooms and there are 5 halls.

The 6th floor is an arcade floor. There's 20 flat screen TV's with game systems all around the rooms. There are arcade machines around the room also with bean bag chairs at random places. There were 10 vending machines on the floor and tables at random places so you can put your snacks and drinks on it while playing game. It was also a dark room and there were neon colors light around the place on the wall and some on the ceiling.

There's also 25 game machines attached to the walls. The game machine holds the games for all kinds of games. All you have to do is pick what kind of game system it is, look for a type of game that you like, and it'll show you a list of certain games. Also, when you're done playing the game, all you have to do is put throw it down a vent that leads to the machine that organizes the games.

The 7th floor is a private guest room. There are only 20 rooms on the floor. On some of the doors are gold plaques. They are permanent rooms for people who I trust with all my heart. It'd be really rare for you to get one. Once I put the gold plaque on the door with your name on it, I can never take it off. Even if they betray me, it'd still be on. To enter the room, you must have a private room card.

A private card is a card to enter private places that normal people wouldn't get to go to. You have to have a private room to get a private card. It's a white card with cherry blossoms at the left, bottom edge and a gold tiara on the top that stretched from the top left to the top right with a pink sapphire gemstone in the middle of the tiara. Your name was written below the tiara in cursive in gold.

Each room is HUGE and they were all sound proof. Each room had a king size bed, flat screen TV with a stereo set, game systems with a game machine next to it, a mini fridge, a jacuzzi, a balcony with a swing set, a mini kitchen, a walk in closet and a deluxe bathroom. The bathroom was white and gold and there was a shower, bath tub, sink, table, counter, mirror, full length mirror and a separate door to the toilet.

The 8th floor is an indoor pool. No matter what the weather is, it's ALWAYS the perfect temperature on that floor. You're able to get a sun tan if you want and there are 3 diving boards. There also is a high water slide. There is a snack bar and a couple of vending machines. There also is a hot tub near the pool. But it's a private room.

The 9th floor is a virtual room. It's completely white and had a wide screen TV on the wall. The virtual room can be anything you want it to be. All you have to do is put on the headset and you'll be in a virtual place. You can even get inside games, books, DVD's, and your own little world. All you have to do is put the game/CD/book into the converter. And as for your own imaginary place, all you have to do is describe it, or draw some pictures in it. It also is a private room.

The 10th floor is my room. The main colors are black, blue and red. My room consisted of a comic book shelf, book shelf, king size bed with drawer under the bed, jacuzzi, a mini swimming pool, a balcony with a swing set, a wide screen TV with game systems and a game machine next to it, a walk in closet, a deluxe bathroom, posters of rockstars and skaters on the wall, a mini fridge, a mini kitchen, an indoor swing, a stereo with all my favorite CD songs next to it, a calendar with me and my friends in it, a 'Rock Band 2' game set, a high-tech unreleased computer not coming out until for another 5 years, a high-tech unreleased laptop not coming out until for another 5 years, next to the computer and a mini mini laptop about 4 inches long with wii-fi. It was black and portable. It also is a private room.

The rooftop is like the backyard and indoor pool. The rooftop has a huge pool with 3 diving boards and 2 huge water slides. There also is a hot tub half its size. There is10 circular glass tables with 2 chairs per table. There's an umbrella above the table, but if you wanted to, you could've closed it. There also is a snack bar near the door and a flat screen TV there, along with a DVD player and a bunch of movies. There are a couple of bean bag chairs and a couch. A little bit away from the pool was a swing set.

Once I reached my room, I ran to my walk in closet and grabbed my Akatsuki outfit. After I got everything I needed, I headed towards my bathroom and grabbed a towel. I turned on the shower and then started to strip off my clothes. Once I was completely naked, I stepped into the shower and took a 3 minute shower. After I was done, I started to dry myself off, and then I changed into my Akatsuki outfit. My outfit consisted of a short sleeved shirt, sleeveless hoodie, knee length skinny jean, fishnets, chains, sneakers, and the Akatsuki cloak and ring with the kanji symbol for fire.

The short sleeved shirt was 2 inches past my breast and was black, so my stomach was visible. It fit me perfectly, so it showed off my curves and it had the fire element symbol **(I found out that the little red clouds were actually the symbol for the fire element)** on the top front of the shirt. We just call it red clouds for short. The fishnets reached my elbows and the fishnets were black.

The sleeveless hoodie was black and had a couple of red clouds on it. Since it was sleeveless, it showed my under shirt and fishnets, but it covered my stomach. The sleeveless hoodie also fit me perfectly, so it also showed off my curves like my short sleeved shirt.

The knee length skinny jean was also black and the chains were used as a belt. There was a small red cloud at the upper left corner of the skinny jeans. The sneakers were also black and each had a red cloud on both sides of the shoe. The shoe lace was also red like the red clouds.

I wore some of my own things also to add a little touch in the outfit. I wore a black chain necklace with a red cloud hanging from it, a pair of black chain earrings holding, a black chain bracelet with a red cloud charm hanging from it, black hairbands on my wrist, a black hairband in my hair using it to put my hair up into a high ponytail, and a black hairclip with a red cloud on it.

Once I put on all that, I grabbed my Akatsuki cloak and put on my ring. I ran to my bed side table and grabbed some things. I grabbed my mini i-pod, Sidekick 3, mini mini laptop, and some gum. Once I got everything I needed, I headed back to the elevator and went back to the living room.

"Sorry it took me so long, but I took a shower." I said while scratching the back of my head. "It's okay." Gaara said. "Anyway, you guys want some lunch. Then we can have band practice." I said. Then all of a sudden, Ryu jumped onto my living room coffee table and yelled, "Yes! Shadow is back together!" I then walked up to him and bonked him on the head.

"Now come on. Lunch should be ready now." I said. Then we started heading towards the dining room. Once we got there, we saw everything ready. There were cakes, sushi, pie, candy, chicken, turkey, rice, apples, chocolate fountain, ramen, corndogs, hotdogs, soda cans, water bottles, crackers, s'mores, hamburgers, pretzels, popcorn, pizza, salad, boba tea and a lot more. There also was an ice cream bar.

We then walked over to the table and we all sat down. There was enough food to feed 50 hungry teens. Everybody then started to dig in. After about 20 minutes, everybody was full and done.

"Okay, now that we're done, let's get started. C'mon, we're heading towards the garage." I told them. We all started heading towards my garage. We grabbed our instruments. Hana on keyboard, Mitsule on drums, Ryu on guitar 2, Millie on bass 2, Alex on lead bass, Sai on keyboard/drum/sound affects, Gaara on lead guitar, and me singing.

"Okay, you guys ready?" I asked. They just nodded their heads. "Alright." I said. Then I opened the garage and went back to my place in the band.

**With Konoha 11**

"Well, that was weird." Naruto said after Sakura and her friends left. "Yeah, anyway, let's go to Sasuke's place. I'm hungry." Ino said. Everybody else nodded and Sasuke groaned. "Fine, let's go then." Sasuke said with a growl. Then everybody left and got into 2 separate cars and headed towards Konoha Drive.

Once they got to Sasuke's house, they went to Sasuke's room to wait til the chefs finished making lunch. After about 5 minutes, they went down and ate for about 20 minutes. After they all ate, everybody was full and done. "Hey guys, you wanna go to the mall again?" Ino asked. Everybody just shrugged, so everybody made their way out.

Once they got out of the house, they froze in shock, except for Sasuke. They saw Sakura and her friends with instruments and on them said 'Death Note'. They were right across the street, so Konoha 11 could here them perfectly. They just stayed there for a while to see what they were gonna do. After a while, they started to play.

I want you to want me  
>I need you to need me<br>I'd love you to love me  
>I'm beggin' you to beg me<br>I want you to want me  
>I need you to need me<br>I'd love you to love me  
>I'll shine up my old brown shoes<br>Put on a brand new shirt  
>Get home early from work<br>If you say that you love me  
>Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'<br>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
>Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying<br>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'

A lot of people came out of their houses and came to their band. People started surrounding the place listening to the music. Konoha 11 thought that it was probably a good idea to go there now so Sakura or anybody else wouldn't see them. So Konoha 11 went to the garage also and blended into the crowd.

I want you to want me  
>I need you to need me<br>I'd love you to love me  
>I'm beggin' you to beg me<br>I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
>Put on a brand new shirt<br>Get home early from work  
>If you say that you love me<br>Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'<br>Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'<p>

Hinata had her eyes on Ryuu, Naruto had his eyes on Hana, Shikamaru had his eyes on Mitsule, Kiba had his eyes on Millie, Ino had her eyes on Sai and Sasuke had his eyes on Sakura. Their eyes never left them while the rest of the gang was looking from person to person.

I want you to want me  
>I need you to need me<br>I'd love you to love me  
>I'm beggin' you to beg me<br>I want you to want me  
>I want you to want me<br>I want you to want me  
>I want you to want me<p>

After they were done, the crowd started to clap, and Konoha 11 clapped also. Sakura just laughed a little. "Thank you for listening. We're gonna do one more song and its call 'Let's Dance' so you might wanna get some room and dance." Sakura said. The crowd started to get some room so they can dance and Konoha 11 headed towards the back so they wouldn't be seen. "Okay, ready. 3, 2, 1." And they started to play.

The weekend's almost done  
>The moon is low in the sky<br>I feel like going out  
>Before the night passes by<br>I won't just sit around  
>When life becomes a drag<br>I dance

Then Sakura started dancing like wild and moving to the beat and shaking her body. After a while, she started snapping.

I like the bass (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
>I like the boom (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)<br>I need guitar (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
>I like that drum, when it goes... (boom boom boom)<p>

The crowd started dancing along with her as well, but Konoha 11 just continued watching.

[Chorus]  
>Let's dance<br>What the weekend, what the night is all about  
>Let's dance<br>Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends  
>Sweat it out<br>Let's Dance  
>Move your whole body<br>Let's start the party  
>To much rock for one girl can make her go crazy<br>I need someone to dance with me baby  
>(Dance)<p>

Teens started to grab their girlfriends/boyfriends and dance with them. Konoha 11, except Sasuke started dancing. Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Neji, and everybody else danced by themselves.

The musics on (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
>My favorite song (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)<br>The beat is strong (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
>We'll dance<br>Come on

[Chorus]

They started tuning the music up. They made it louder when they said 'turn it up'.

When the night says hello  
>Yeah, get ready to go<br>Turn it up, turn it loose  
>Yeah you've got no excuse<br>Just take a chance  
>Get out on the floor and dance<p>

While they were dancing, Ino still had her eyes on Sai, Kiba still had his eyes on Millie, Shikamaru still had his eyes on Mitsule, Naruto still had his eyes on Hana, Hinata still had her eyes on Ryuu and Sasuke still had his eyes on Sakura.

[CHORUS]

Let's dance  
>What the weekend, what the night is all about<br>Let's dance  
>Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriend<br>Sweat it out  
>Let's Dance<br>Move your whole body  
>Let's start the party<br>As soon as my album goes number one  
>would like a Rolex with 40 diamonds<p>

After the song was finished, everybody started cheering. Sakura just smiled. "Thank you, but I have to go now." Everybody just groaned and left. Sakura just sighed after they left and got into her car and drove off after saying good bye to her friends.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

After Sakura was done playing with her band and everybody left, I finally got a look at her outfit. I was looking up and down her, and then I froze. I'd know those red clouds anywhere. Sakura was in the Akatsuki. I couldn't believe it. Poor, innocent Sakura was in the Akatsuki. Sakura was going to the meeting that the Akatsuki are having.

I wanted to follow her, but I couldn't because it'd be suspicious. I just looked at the car and saw her driving off. I just sighed out loud. After her friends went inside, Ino yelled out, "Why don't we go to the mall now?" Ino asked. So then we headed to my car and drove to the mall.

**Monday Morning 7:55 – School**

Right now everybody was in class. They were waiting for Kakashi like always, and he'd usually be late. Then the door opened and Kakashi came in. Everybody just gasped. Naruto jumped on top of his desk and shouted "Kakashi's early! It's the apocalypse!"

"Naruto, shut up! I was bribed into coming early." Kakashi said. "Oh." The class said. "Anyway, we'll be having 7 new students." Kakashi said. Then everybody started cheering. "Okay, quite down. I'm gonna take attendance now." Kakashi said. He started taking attendance. Then he reached Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno?" Kakashi asked.

Silence

Silence

Silence

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! SAKURA IS LATE!" Naruto yelled. "Actually, she has 30 more seconds until she'll be marked late." Kakashi said.

**25 seconds later**

Kakashi was looking at the clock. "5, 4, 3…" Kakashi was cut off with the window crashing. Everybody looked at the window and saw 4 teens, and then 4 more teens and a dog entered from the door. Sakura looked up and asked "Are we late?" "Nope. Two more seconds and then you'd be." Kakashi answered.

"Anyway, you guys must be the new students." Kakashi said. "Wait, why are there 8 of you. The report said that there would only be 7 new students." Kakashi said after counting the new students. Then Sakura raised her hand up and said, "Um, I'm a student here." "Really, who might you be then?" Kakashi asked. Everybody else was curious to.

"Oh my gosh. Are you guys really this dense? I'm Sakura Haruno." She said. She turned around so the class could see her. She was currently in her in her Akatsuki outfit, minus the cloak.

"Oh, and by the way. Alex, you owe my $100. I completed the dare. I skydived off the airplane onto a roof, and then crashed through the school window. So pay up." A boy with flaming red hair and black tips in them and apple green eyes groaned and then handed $100 to a smirking Sakura.

"Hey Saku, don't you think that it's kinda wrong to take money from your friends when you're **REALLY** rich." Alex said. "I'm not that rich, plus, you guys are rich also." Sakura said. A girl with shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes walked up to Sakura and started shaking her while shouting. "How can you say that you're not that rich when you can drop 2 million dollars like it's pocket money and you have a 10 story mansion with an elevator!"


End file.
